otomegamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiratsuyu no Kai
Title: しらつゆの怪 ("The Mysterious Morning Dew"?) Developer: Otomate Publisher: Idea Factory Languages: Japanese Rating: CERO C Ages 15 and up Synopsis :Invited by a group of boys who came for a test of courage, the heroine joins in on overnight ghost stories at an old shrine. : :In the middle of the hundred ghost stories they discover a hidden door inside the shrine. :After descending into an underground passage, what they found over there was... : :Legends, local deities, sacrifices... :They thought that every one of these stories were written as part of an old, forgotten legend. :However, because of the mark of sacrifice left on the young girl's body, once again they will be visiting these grounds. : :Lured by the fate of their own blood--'' Characters Main Characters 'Ichikawa Tsuyuha''' (市川 露葉) :Age: 19 years old :Blood Type: B :Born in April Tsuyuha's parents died when she was young. She has been living with her foster parent since then. She doesn't reveal her emotions much cause she finds it a bother. In actual fact, she is a "tsukkomi" type of character. 'Mitani Soushi' (三谷 湊巳) :CV: Hino Satoshi (日野 聡) :Age: 17 years old :Blood Type : B :Born in March Soushi is the elder of the twin brothers. Ryouta is his younger twin. After his parents divorced, Soushi lives with his mom. He is always distant and doesn't reveal his true feelings to others. Soushi is awkward with his younger twin and can't seem to be honest with him. He is the reincarnation of Amanojaku. 'Tsukamoto Ryouta' (塚本 良太) :CV: Matsuoka Yoshitsugu (松岡 禎丞) :Age: 17 years old :Blood Type: O :Born in March Ryouta is the younger of the twin brothers. Soushi is his elder twin. Even with an "easy going" and "my pace" kind of outlook on life, Ryouta has sufficient brute force to give a straight right knockdown to Soushi and Kiyoharu's high-tension activities. 'Senke Kiyoharu' (千家 清春) :CV: Morikubo Showtaro (森久保 祥太郎) :Age: 18 years old :Blood Type: B :Born in July Being childhood friends with the twins, Kiyoharu has known them since nursery days. He is energetic and is the one who sets the mood among his friends. His studies are mediocre but he excels at detailed stuff. Loves to be called "Haru". He is the reincarnation of Mekurabe (目競). 'Shima Takaomi' (志摩 孝臣) :CV: Kakihara Tetsuya (柿原 徹也) :Age: 18 years old :Blood Type: AB :Born in May Takaomi is a childhood friend of the twins who attends a different school. Chiaki is his roommate and close friend who hangs out with himself and the twins. Contrary to his looks, Takaomi does eat and rest properly. He is the reincarnation of Dodomeki (百々目鬼). 'Kanda Chiaki' (神田 千明) :CV: Sugiyama Noriaki (杉山 紀彰) :Age: 18 years old :Blood Type: O :Born in April As a close friend of Takaomi, Chiaki got to know the twins. Quick with his thinking, Takaomi often slips out of the dormitory to go on "adventures" with Soushi and the others to fool around. Loves to be called "Chi-chan". 'Nakamachi Shin' (中町 伸) :CV: Morita Masakazu (森田 成一 ) :Age: 28 years old :Blood Type: O :Born in November Shin is the non-blood-related adoptive parent of Tsuyuha who has been taking care of her since she was young. Although he is foul-mouthed, he is the one who hopes the most for Tsuyuha's happiness. After his grandfather passed away, Shin had been taking care of Tsuyuha by himself. Due to some reason, he is living on his own while hiding from his family. Sub Characters 'Amanojaku' (天邪鬼) :CV: Hino Satoshi (日野 聡) A demon who was enshrined in a nearby shrine to a village that practiced human sacrifices. Up until now he has watched the rituals on the sides without any interest, but after meeting a girl his feelings started to transform. 'Tsubaki' (椿) :CV: Fujisaki Kaori (藤咲 かおり) The girl of sacrifice. She has accepted her fate out of her own will. 'Kitsune' (狐) :CV: Iguchi Yuuichi (井口 祐一) A mask-wearing character who sometimes appears in front of the heroine. He has waited for so long to meet the heroine... System This game will feature the use of the dummy head mic. The game will also collect the hundred ghost stories that they tell in the game. You can listen to them from the title screen. with the dummy head mic. As you play the game there will be moments where you can move a cursor around and investigate objects. You can change the name of the heroine, but if you choose her default name, they will verbally call her as such. At some points in the game, there will be icons which you can click that will reveal the other character's opinions or thoughts. Category:Game Category:Visual Novel